


Dirty Dirty

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Frottage, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Teasing, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Stark Industries aceptó a sólo diez pasantes este año. Peter es uno de los afortunados pero cuando su performance en la empresa empieza a decaer, eso preocupa a Tony Stark. ¿Cómo le dirá Peter que él tiene la culpa de los sucios pensamientos que tiene sobre él?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Dirty Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KKAPtnIcLE) de Charlotte Cardin que le da nombre al _oneshot_.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
>   
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.  
>   
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)  
>   
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.  
>   
>  **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**  
>   
>  *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Ninguna fotografía o entrevista hacían justicia a lo jodidamente guapo que era Anthony Edward Stark. Fueron diez los afortunados para trabajar en distintas áreas de _Stark Industries_ , y Peter Parker tuvo esa suerte. Y dentro de esos diez, era el que veía a Tony más veces por semana. Definitivamente era un maldito afortunado.   
El día de ingreso a la empresa se había decretado cese de labores y se había organizado una fiesta –típico de Stark- para darles la bienvenida a los pasantes. Allí Peter lo vio coqueteando con quien luego se enteró era su asistente. O probablemente no le estuviera coqueteando pero, ¡cómo hubiera deseado Peter estar a esa distancia de Stark! Sentir su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel de su cuello y su voz baja y gruesa susurrándose cosas sucias al oído.   
Esa noche, por primera vez, Peter se masturbó pensando en Tony Stark. Su fantasía variaba de escenario cada vez, pero siempre volvía a la típica de él como pasante siendo atravesado por Tony sobre su brillante escritorio de mármol importado. Uno tan particular que sería hecho sólo a pedido de Tony y para nadie más. Esperaba algún día, no sólo verificar si esta teoría era cierta sino que su fantasía se hiciera realidad.

* * *

  
—¿Tú hiciste esto? —fueron las primeras palabras que Tony le dijo a Peter. Él estaba tratando de responderle pero su maldita lengua pareció enredarse en ese momento cuando segundos antes había estado hablando hasta por los codos con un superior—. Tienes talento, muchacho —Peter sintió sus piernas flaqueando cuando la mano de Tony se posó sobre uno de sus hombros, antes de irse a otra área de trabajo.   
—Gracias…, señor Stark —musitó.   
—¿Dijiste algo? —le dijo un compañero de trabajo al pasante. Peter se sonrió y negó con la cabeza. De reojo miró a Tony alejándose de su área. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar los sucios pensamientos que tenía sobre él?

* * *

  
Los días pasaban y Peter se veía cada vez más cansado. May lo había notado en su voz, Pepper, la asistente de Tony, lo había notado en las ojeras que iban oscureciéndose a cada inicio de jornada. Peter estaba en la época en que sus hormonas estaban alteradas y cuando su cuerpo le pedía atención, él tenía que dársela. Con cada pequeño gesto que Tony le hacía, las ganas de Peter se incrementaban hasta el punto de tener que ausentarse por un malestar imaginario cuando lo que en realidad hacía en el cuarto de baño era tocarse mientras pensaba en Tony Stark. En esos instantes, Peter maldecía haber sido seleccionado, haber sido apuntado con el dedo por el maldito dueño de una compañía reconocida mundialmente y por estar a pasos de él sintiendo que perdía la capacidad del habla cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra. Odiaba a Tony Stark, pero al mismo tiempo, lo deseaba.  
  


* * *

  
Peter no sabía cómo acercársele fuera del horario laboral. Lo había encontrado varias veces cuando husmeaba por los demás pisos de la empresa, pero lo único que había hecho había sido un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Renegaba de su edad, de su inexperiencia, de la ansiedad y el latido de su corazón que podía oír perfectamente cada vez que Tony estaba cerca. No sólo lo deseaba, sino que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado. Tanto así como para cometer errores estúpidos que le costaron varios llamados de atención. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el escritorio de Tony Stark estaba hecho de vidrio templado en vez de un mármol hecho especialmente para él? Peter quería creer que al otro lado de esa oficina, Tony lo desnudaba con la mirada. Si él no lo hacía, Peter ya lo estaba haciendo con él; imaginando cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada trozo de su ser penetrándolo contra ese maldito escritorio.  
—¿Parker?  
—Sí, señor.  
—Dime Tony —el maldito se sacó los anteojos que tan bien le quedaban mientras hacía esa mueca que a Peter lo enloquecía. Sintió que las piernas no le respondían, entre otras cosas que no debían responderle en ese instante—. Acércate, muchacho que no muerdo —en este punto, y con menos de diez palabras pronunciadas, las neuronas de Peter habían entrado en corto. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado frente a Tony que no le había quitado la vista de encima. Le sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas—. Entonces, ¿Peter? ¿Ese es tu nombre?  
—Sí, señor.  
—Tony.   
—Sí…, Tony…  
—Buen muchacho. Peter, me han dicho que estás teniendo problemas con el proyecto. Tengo entendido que la propuesta fue tuya y estabas entusiasmado al respecto.  
—Eh… Sí, pero…  
—No suelo llamar a la gente que trabaja conmigo a mi oficina. Considérate afortunado.   
—Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! Es sólo que-  
—¿Es demasiado para ti?  
—¡No! ¡No, para nada, señor!  
Tony sonrió y volvió su atención a la pantalla de su computadora.   
—¿Sabes, Peter? No me gusta que me mientan.   
El hombre se levantó de su asiento y clavó su mirada sobre Peter. El pasante no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decirle cuando entre sus pantalones tenía un problema mucho mayor y que no tenía solución cercana. Quería huir, debía huir, Tony no tenía que verlo así, pero una parte suya, una parte que nadie conocía pensaba, “¿qué más da? Que se dé cuenta de lo que me hace. Que se dé cuenta que toda esta situación es culpa suya.”  
—Señor Stark…  
—Mira.  
Tony giró la pantalla para que Peter pudiera verla y reprodujo lo que estaba allí pausado. Se veía a sí mismo y se oía a él mismo. Y se oía bien, cada gemido, cada pedido de placer. Pero necesitaba con urgencia tocarse. Tony estaba a sus espaldas. Quizás esperando su reacción, quizás esperando que huyera despavorido y jamás regresara a su empresa a dar tremendo espectáculo.   
—Lo siento —gimoteó sintiendo su entrepierna húmeda por haber estado frotándolas sin que Tony se diera cuenta mientras se veía a sí mismo en esas grabaciones—. Pero esto es su culpa.  
Peter se giró apenas. Quería que Tony viera su mirada, que leyera en ella que quería que lo poseyera. Si iba a irse de ahí y no volver nunca más, como indemnización Peter iba a reclamar una revolcada con Tony Stark. Él le enseño una expresión de lástima y acarició una de sus mejillas. Peter lo dejó, ladeó su cabeza como si fuera un felino y agarró su pulgar con sus labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Por sobre todas las cosas, quería que quedara muy en claro cuánto lo deseaba. Tony sacó su pulgar bruscamente y jaló de los cabellos de Peter, robándole un gemido que le hizo doler la garganta pero también lo hizo sonreír porque eso era lo que buscaba de él. Su cuerpo encima del suyo se sentía más liviano de lo que se había imaginado. El tamaño de su erección, eso sí que no lo había pensado. Encima suyo, Tony se frotó mientras dejaba marcas sobre el cuello de Peter. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, ardientes, y su mirada brillaba.  
—Ahora, esto es _tu_ culpa —le dijo, refiriéndose a la humedad en su entrepierna producto de la fricción sobre Peter—. ¿Qué harás al respecto? —el pasante se sonrió de lado y se arrodilló frente a él. Tony acarició sus cabellos sintiendo sus músculos tensarse al oír el sonido de su cremallera bajándose—. ¿Sabes, Peter? Creo que tengo un puesto para ti en la empresa que te quedaría de maravilla.   
—Oh, señor Stark, ¿cree usted que tenga las aptitudes necesarias para el puesto?  
—Lo veremos, muchacho. Lo veremos.


End file.
